Free Candy
by TwistedAngel08
Summary: Yay, Halloween fic! I was feeling holiday-ish and wrote this. Gohan is crushing on Vegeta, and convinces him to go trick-or-treating, what toil and trouble ensues? Warnings: M/M, and some bad language. Enjoy, and remember to R&R!


**A/N Soooo, yeah... I was wanting to do something for Halloween. This was the result. I hope every likes it! R&R! Gohan, would you do the honors?**

**Gohan: Of corse! TwistedAngel does NOT, I REPEAT, NOT own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Drgaonball GT. Thank God, because I have just been scarred for life.**

**Warnings: Language, M/M sex. Surprisingly, that's about it.**

* * *

There's two things I love above all else: my family and friends, and Vegeta. However, I only had access to one of these things. Take a wild guess at what it was. But it was okay, because I had a plan to win Vegeta, or at least get into bed with him, which would lead to winning him. Before that could happen, however, I needed to know what Vegeta loves. There are two things that Vegeta loves: Batman, and free candy. I knew this because I had done a bit of spy work. I had asked ever so nicely if Bulma would let me use her Netflix to watch a documentary for school, and then, ever so casually asked if she was the one who watched Batman. She had snorted and shook her head, saying something about not having enough time to watch a stupid show. After that, I would hide my energy and press my ear to the door of Vegeta's gravity room, and sure enough, along with Vegeta's grunts and groans, there was Batman and Robin. Sometimes Vegeta would say the lines with the characters, having watched everything on Netflix having to do with Batman a million times. It was cute, really, but I had to be careful because if Vegeta caught me, I'd be dead.

As for knowing he loves free candy, that was easy. Every time I would take my little brother, Goten, to play with Trunks, I would bring candy with me, all kinds of it. I would then casually start to eat some as Vegeta passed by me, holding a piece out and saying, "Hey Vegeta, want some candy?" He would hnn at me and snatch it from my fingers, walking away without a word. It had to be free candy, though. I had seen him sneer at a bag of a hundred suckers for fifty cents, and then immediately after take the same brand of sucker from me when I offered it to him in my usual fashion. So, I devised a plan, a great and ingenious plan to get into the prince of saiyan's pants, and hopefully win his heart in the process.

Halloween was coming up, and like every year, I would be taking Trunks and Goten trick-or-treating. Unlike every year before, however, I would convince Vegeta to come with us, and use his two favorite things to do it. I prepared a week before, so then all I had to do was talk to Vegeta.

I initiated the plan when I went to Capsule Corp to pick up Goten the week before Halloween. "You know, Vegeta, Halloween is this Wednesday," I started casually. He glared at me, raising an eyebrow. Then he turned to walk away. I shrugged, smiling. "Just thought you might like to know. After all, I wouldn't want to miss out on free candy." I swear, at the word 'candy', he froze, and his tail (which had mysteriously regrown) twitched, almost unfurling itself from his waist. I fought the urge to smile. He slowly turned to face me, feigning disinterest.

"Free candy?" he asked calmly. "What in Kami's name could convince people to give out free candy?" He scoffed, as if such a thing was unthinkable, or downright stupid.

"Halloween," I answered. "See, on October 31st, kids dress up and go from door to door asking for candy. Adults can get a little candy too, if they're with a kid. I figured you could come with Trunks, Goten, and I and I could pretend you're my little brother." With each word, Vegeta leaned in more and more, until he stumbled, falling. I caught him, gasping as he fell against me. He was hot from training, and smelled of sweat, dirt, and pineapple, which happened to be his favorite food. It was a scent that was purely Vegeta, and I loved it. My arms instinctively wrapped around him, lightly squeezing. He was wearing a long sleeve unitard, so I couldn't feel his skin, but I could feel his muscles, and my heart fluttered as they tensed. He stayed still in my arms for a moment, and sighed quietly. Then, shaking his head, he growled, and I released him, holding back a whimper. He dusted himself off, then looked away, a blush spreading across his tan face. So cute! I thought.

He cleared his throat, saying, "I don't have anything to wear." He tried to smirk, as if he was happy about not having to go, but I saw through it.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that," I said. The corner of his lips twitched, but he managed to hold his stoic façade.

"What ridiculous thing would you have me wear?"

With a smirk, I replied, "Don't worry, I've got an idea." With that, I left him, chuckling at his exasperated huff. I calmly walked away until I knew he couldn't see me, then raced to Bulma's office.

"Hey, Gohan," she said as I shot in. She was looking at an alien looking stuffed bear, rubbing her chin.

"Hi," I said. "What's with the bear?" She laughed.

"Vegeta said it's from his father, and I'm supposed to fix it. Only problem is, I have no idea what's wrong with it; I didn't even know he had it." I stared.

"Vegeta has a teddy bear?" I asked in disbelief. She nodded.

"Yup, and I was just as surmised as you are." She turned in her chair to face me. "You must be here about the costumes. Did you talk to Vegeta yet?" Bulma was in on my plan. In fact, she was my main (and only) sponsor for Operation Woo Vegeta. I pumped a fist into the air in triumph, making her laugh. "Well then, Romeo, allow me to show you my masterpieces," she said, getting up and walking to a big shape covered with a sheet. "Drumroll please," she said. I bounced with excitement as a drumroll came from out of nowhere. Then, with a grand motion, she ripped the sheet away, yelling, "Ta-da!" In a glass case was two suits on mannequins, one suit tall and black, the second short, with red, yellow, and green. Each mannequin also wore a mask, Batman and Robin's masks respectively. I clapped and whistled, impressed with how well Bulma had done. From what I knew, these could actually be Batman and Robin's crime-fighting suits.

"I feel bad for the poor super heroes who have to fight crime in their underwear," I joked. Bulma laughed, waving her hand in an 'oh stop it, you' sort of way.

"They're both completely real, actual armor and actual weapons. The best thing about the Batman suit is that it has the utility belt, complete with everything Batman might actually carry. The best thing about the Robin costume is that it's pretty much a glorified leotard," she said, winking. "That will show off Vegeta's slim little legs quite nicely, plus, it's supposed to be cold Wednesday, so he might get cold enough to lean go to you for warmth." I blushed as the scene ran in my head: Vegeta, shivering in his dainty little costume, looking up at me with puppy dog eyes and begging that I hold him and fend off the cold. I'd take him into my arms, squeezing him to my chest as I said something heroic, like 'I'll keep you safe from the cold hands of the cruel weather.' He would blush, and lean into me, tilting his chin up in invitation, and then I would lean down slowly to claim his- "Gohan! Are you listening?" Bulma shouted at me. I shook my head, dazed from the fantasy.

"W-wha...? Oh, sorry, Bulma, what were you saying? I wasn't paying attention," I said sheepishly. She giggled.

"Apparently. What, did my mention of Vegeta's bare legs give you dirty thoughts?" I grinned.

"Not as dirty as you would think," I said. She smiled. Then, she put the costumes into a capsule, handing it to me. "Good luck, Gohan." She hugged me, then shooed me out of the lab. Then, I got Goten, and we left, going home. On the way, I just couldn't get my mind off Vegeta, and I was super excited for the next day. It was the slowest, most boring twenty-four hours I've ever had to suffer through, but I made it. The next evening, I put my costume on, puffing up with pride at Goten's exclamations of how cool I looked.

"You don't look too bad, yourself," I said. He flexed a muscle, grinning. Goten was dressed as the Green Goblin because Trunks was Spider-Man, and they wanted to match. Then, we kissed Mom goodbye, hugged Dad, and left. Once we got to Capsule Corp, we split up, Goten going to look for Trunks, and me going to look for Vegeta. Surprisingly, he was in the living room waiting for me instead of the gravity room, training. When he saw me, he gawked. I smirked, turning slightly so he could see a little more of my utility belt. "You like my costume?" I asked. He closed his mouth, snorting.

"You look ridiculous," he snapped. I laughed.

"Aw, that wasn't very nice," I said. Handing him the capsule, I continued, saying, "Maybe you'll like your costume more." He snatched it from my hand, clicking the button. When the little mannequin popped out, wearing the Robin costume, he gaped, glaring at me.

"What the hell is this?! What on Earth do you think could convince me to wear this?!" he asked angrily. I shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe free candy?" he looked at me, then the costume, and then back at me. Finally, with a huff, he snatched the mannequin up and left, grumbling. While he was gone, Goten and Trunks came into the room, Trunks snorting at me. Apparently, he felt the same way his mother did about Batman. Vegeta took a while to come back, and the kids started to complain, saying that we should just go because he was making us late. Vegeta came though, wearing his costume and a furious blush. When I saw him, I held back a squeal of delight; he was so cute! Trunks and Goten stared at him, and then burst out laughing. Vegeta snarled, starting to stomp off, but I grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "You look great," I said encouragingly. He looked at me hopefully, and I smiled. Then I glared at the kids, silencing them.

"Wow, Gohan, you can glare just like Mr. Vegeta can," Goten said in awe. We all grabbed our candy bags, me having to supply Vegeta with one of course, then left. As we walked down the sidewalk, I said, "Vegeta, when we get to a house, you can't talk." He gave me a sharp look and I held my hands up defensively. "If they hear your voice, they'll know you aren't a kid, and they won't give you candy," I explained. _After all, most kids don't have a low, gravelly, absolutely sexy voice,_ I thought to myself. He growled, but I knew he got it because as we got closer to the first house, he was dead silent. At the first house was a sweet old lady. She exclaimed in delight as we all held our bags out to her, the kids and I saying trick-or-treat.

Trunks and Goten smiled widely when she gave them candy, showing each other. She looked at Vegeta. "Say trick-or-treat," she teased. I cleared my throat.

"Umm, Miss, my little brother can't talk. See, he has a disease that prevents his vocal cords from vibrating properly. But I can assure you he's just as excited and thankful as my other little brothers are," I said. She smiled apologetically.

"Happy Halloween, sweetheart," she said, putting extra candy into Vegeta's bag. His eyes grew as big as saucers, and then he did something very unexpected. He said thank you very much in sign language. She laughed in delight. "What did he say?" she asked.

"He said 'thank you very much'," I answered. The kids and I said thank you and we left, on to the next house.

"You know, I look really cool. I'm just awesome tonight, aren't I?" Trunks said, full of confidence. Goten pushed him off the sidewalk.

"I'm cool too, Trunks," he snapped. Trunks laughed, rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah, we make a pretty good pair, don't we?" he asked. Goten beamed, and they reached for each other's hands. Vegeta snorted, but didn't say anything. I tapped his shoulder, getting his attention. _When did you learn sign language?_ I signed. He rolled his eyes. _It was one of the first languages that I learned before coming to Earth,_ he answered. _I wanted my enemies to understand that I was there to annihilate them no matter what language they spoke. _We followed the same routine for a while until I decided it was time to put part two of my plan into action. Casually, I bumped Goten.

"Man, Vegeta's behaving real well tonight. I'm so glad he's not asking me to do anything stupid, like carry him," I said. Goten nodded, then, as expected, he went to blab to Trunks.

"Trunks, I'll give you three Butterfingers and a Snickers if you can get your dad to ask Gohan to carry him," he whispered. Trunks laughed.

"Deal," he said. Then, he caught up to Vegeta. "You know, Dad, Gohan is lucky it I'm not you," he said. When Vegeta didn't say anything, he continued. "I would make him do something, like carry me."

At this, Vegeta snorted, saying, "You have two legs that aren't broken yet, why would you need to be carried?"

"Just to put him in his place, you know? I mean, I know I don't need to be carried, but it's the principal of the thing that matters. It's not that I need it, it's that he has to do it," Trunks explained. "Yup, if I were you, I would make him carry me. After all, when has he ever shown the proper respect towards his saiyan royalty?" I could tell this made Vegeta think, and sure enough, after a moment, he stopped to wait for me.

When I caught up, he said, "Brat, carry me." I pretended to be annoyed.

"Why would I do that?" I asked with attitude. He smirked at me.

"Maybe because you know that I can kick your ass around the world a couple of times before getting tired?" he asked. With a sigh, I pretended to give in. I snatched him up and put him on my shoulders in a piggyback style. He gasped at the sudden motion, clenching his legs around my neck and choking me. I hated to admit it, but it turned me on a little to.

"Loosen your grip," I choked out, and he did. Then, I said, "I need to hold your hands, or people will find it suspicious that I'm holding a child six feet in the air with no regard for his safety." With a huff, he held out his hands, his plump candy bag hitting me in the face. I grabbed his little hands, squeezing slightly. Trunks and Goten laughed and pointed at us, but I didn't care. If I turned my head just right, I could get my cheek to brush against Vegeta's bare leg. We got through the rest of the houses in town, me carrying Vegeta the whole time. Then, I got an idea. Tipping my head back, I said, "Where should we go next?" Vegeta moaned because my head had hit his crotch.

The kids argued over what city we should fly to, and Vegeta growled, "Knock it off, brats, or we'll go home!" I tipped my head back again, laughing.

"Oh come on, Vegeta, don't be such a party pooper," I said. He groaned, and shifted on my shoulders. I tipped my head back, looking at the sky. "Hey guys, a shooting star!" I said, pointing. Vegeta huffed, squeezing my neck in warning. To be honest, it sent a little spark of pleasure racing throughout my body, like a little rabbit on a farm. It was big enough to be noticed, but not big enough to make a difference.

"Where?!" Trunks and Goten asked in unison. I groaned.

"Aw, you missed it." I tipped my head back, making Vegeta gasp. "Did you see it, Vegeta?" He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"I don't know what the hell you're doing, but it better stop, or I'll rip your head off," he hissed. I only laughed.

"That's funny, Vegeta!" I said. The kids looked at us.

"Dad said something funny?" Trunks asked. Goten stared in awe.

"Wow, I didn't know your dad had a sense of humor that didn't involve killing someone," he said. I just knew Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Hey, Mr. Vegeta, aren't you cold in that costume? You've been walking around in your underwear all night, and it's freezing," Goten noted, scratching his head. Vegeta snorted.

"Maybe it's cold to you, but I'm a saiyan warrior, I don't allow myself to feel cold," he snapped. I chuckled.

"Sure, Vegeta," I said sarcastically. He squeezed my neck again, huffing. So I started a game with him. Every time he did something rude, or said something I didn't like, I tipped my head back. If he huffed, I tipped my head back. If he shifted wrong, I tipped my head back. If I felt like it, I tipped my head back. I knew it felt good to him because he continued giving me death threats, but that didn't stop me. I pretended to not know what he was talking about. In a new city, Goten complained about the cold again, and Vegeta snorted. "You'll get cold eventually," I said. Then, slowly but surely, he started to shiver. The cold was getting to him, and soon, the shivering became shaking. And when we flew, the shaking became quaking. We went to a few more house before he snapped.

"W-w-we're going h-home n-n-n-now!" he shouted. I smirked without fear because he couldn't see my face.

"What's wrong, Vegeta?" I said. _Are you pissed off because you're cold and horny and need a slice of Gohan cake? _I asked in my head. He held his bag in front of my eyes.

"We h-have p-p-plenty of c-c-c-c-c-candy, d-d-don't y-you th-th-think?" he stuttered. Well, he did have a point. All of our bags were bulging, and we had resorted to stuffing candy into our costumes.

"I guess you're right, Vegeta. We can go home, just give me a second to call Dad," I said, smiling. I flashed my energy three times, and then poof, there was Dad.

"Hey, guys!" he said jovially. Seeing Vegeta on my shoulders in his Robin costume made my Dad's eyes bug out. "Wow, Vegeta, I never would have thought you'd be the sort to dress up and go trick-or-treating! Maybe I should do it next year too. We could make a contest out of it," he said. Then, we all put a hand on him, and he IT'd us back to Capsule Corp. Once there, Dad accompanied the kids to the kitchen to help them make hot chocolate.

Tipping my head back, I said, "Wasn't that fun, Vegeta? And look at all the candy you got." He growled.

"P-put m-me down!" he demanded. With a chuckle, I helped him to the floor, and as soon as he was down, he grabbed my arm, dragging me out of the living room.

"Ouch! Vegeta, where are we going?" I asked. He didn't answer, but when we came to a black door, he opened it and shoved me in, growling angrily. When I looked around, I realized that it must be Vegeta's room. My heart started to flutter; why would he take me here? When i heard the door slam, I whipped around. Vegeta was staring at me with a predatory gaze, making me gulp.

"Don't you dare play stupid, brat, I'm not dumb, I know what you were doing!" He hissed. I resisted the urge to smile, and instead cocked my head. Then I looked at him. He was so damn good looking. He shifted uneasily as my eyes traveled up from his little feet, up his legs across his chest and resting on his red face.

"Alright, Vegeta, you caught me," I said with a sigh. "The truth is, i find you unbelievably sexy." He gasped, looking away.

"What the Hell did you just say?" he snapped half-heartedly. I smirked, walking towards him.

"I said your sexy, Vegeta. Is there something wrong with that?" I crooned. He nodded, avoiding my eyes. "Well, what are you going to do about it?" He snarled, his head snapping up so he could glare at me.

"I'm-I'm going to... to..." he trailed off, then out of nowhere he tackled me, pushing me onto to bed. "I'm going to make you fuck me until you can't move a single muscle," he growled in my ear before catching my lips in a brutal kiss. I froze for a moment until my body realized it wasn't being attacked. Then, when he straddled me, my hands went wild, caressing every inch of Vegeta I could reach. He moaned into my mouth as i grabbed his ass, squeezing a cheek in each hand. Our tongues battled, fighting for a dominance that I knew he could easily win, but he gave up, allowing me to invade the warm moist cavern that had to be the entrance to heaven. I explored every tooth, every ridge of his hard palate, and every bump on his hot tongue. After a few more moments, we broke apart with a gasp, taking in air greedily. Then, with a sultry gaze, he grabbed my hand and placed he tip of my middle finger in his mouth, biting down and pulling the glove off. I groaned, bucking up. Our erections rubbed against each other in the most delicious way. Vegeta threw his head back with a gasp, then looked down at me, licking his lips. "If you aren't undressed within the next ten seconds, I'm going to murder you and rape you, possibly in that order," he snarled. I was too horny to laugh, and after pushing him off of me I took my costume off with a second to spare. I started to feel a bit insecure about my body as Vegeta looked me over, raising an eyebrow at my teddy bear boxers. But then he smiled. "You're a virgin, aren't you Batman?" he asked. I cocked my head in confusion. Then, a lightbulb lit above my head. _Role-play, Vegeta_? I thought.

"What makes you think that, Robin?" I asked in a low voice. He tip-toed his fingers up my chest, stopping to tweak my nipple. I clenched my teeth to hold in a whimper.

"It's just that you seem _terribly_ inexperienced, Batman. Would you like me to teach you? After all, I've been around the bases plenty of times," he said with a wink. I nodded at him, slightly relieved that he had managed to make my virginity seem sexy. He slowly inched his way down my body, placing kisses over my feverish skin. "Don't worry, Batman, I'll teach you everything I know," he whispered between kisses. _Oh Kami, I'm about to have sex with Vegeta,_ I thought in awe. As he kissed my hip, he slid my boxers off, throwing them across the room. My cock, which had already been about half mast, zinged from the gaze he gave it. He licked the inside of my thigh, and I whined, trying to shift into the way of that amazing mouth. He put his hands on my hips to keep my still, then placed open mouth kisses over my cock. I moaned, pushing against his hands. I might not have been completely hard at first, but I definitely was now.

"Vege-Robin, please." I begged. He chuckled, but, being as eager as i was swallowed my whole, making me cry out. Oh, his mouth was amazing! He bobbed up and I whimpered. He went down and I moaned. I went completely crazy, and soon, I was ready to cum. "R-robin! Stop, I'm to close," I panted. With a simpering look, he pulled away.

"That was called a blow-job. Did you like it?" He smirked at me.

"You're wearing too many clothes," I snapped. Soon we had him just as naked as me, and he pulled a bottle of lube from his bedside table drawer. Smearing it on his fingers, he began to prepare himself, and I had to think about Master Roshi just to keep from cumming at the sight. He moaned as he fucked himself on his fingers, long after he was thoroughly stretched. I whimpered and he smiled at me, pulling his fingers out and straddling me. Slicking my cock with lube, he said, "Don't ever think that I'm not in control of the situation." When I nodded quickly, he sank down, engulfing my cock in his hot, silky pasasage.

"Oh fuck!" I shouted. Without taking time to adjust, he started to ride me, snatching my mouth in another fierce kiss. We keened into the kiss, bucking wildly. In that moment, I was overrun by all the senses. I could feel his hot skin against mine, could smell his scent, could taste his tongue... I had died and gone to heaven, but only to visit. Feeling my orgasm approach, I grabbed his cock and pumped it in time with his rocking. He pulled away and threw his head back, yelling. After a couple more tugs, he came, splattering my chest with white. Then he clenched tightly around me and I called his name, cumming and filling him with my seed. After quaking for as a moment, Vegeta collapsed onto me, groaning. We shifted until he was in my arms, and i pulled the blankets over us. "We should clean up," I panted. He _hnned._

_"_We can do it tomorrow," he mumbled. Then, using my arm as a pillow, he went to sleep. I smiled, resting my cheek against his head. I was about to drift off into sleep when the door cracked open, and Bulma peeked in. She threw me Vegeta's alien teddy bear- in perfect working order, I assumed- and cocked her head. Putting the teddy beat in Vegeta's arms, I gave her a grin and a thumbs up. She quietly cheered, then left the room, leaving us to sleep in peace.


End file.
